Better Tomorrow
by imswiterland
Summary: No matter how many times you try to run from the past, it always has a way of catching up to you. How do face it, with fear or with the hope of a better tomorrow. Please Read First fanfic. Rated M Just in Case.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer's owns all the characters of Twilight, New moon, & Eclipse I just wanted to borrow them. (Don't we all)**

Prologue:

"Are you Jacob black?" asked a young girl who was standing on the porch of Jacob and Karen Blacks house, in La Push. Memories sparked in Jacobs's mind of a girl he once knew and loved.

"Yes. Can I help you?" He took a step back motioning for the girl to come in the house instead of getting sick from cold damp weather. As she stepped into the tiny living room, she glanced around noticing the pictures of a teen boy who look like a younger version of Jacob black.

"I hope I'm not being rude by asking this but, are you Bella Swans daughter?" She nervously glanced up to look into the warm brown eyes of the man before her. "Yes-"her voice shook as she finished the sentence Jacob never thought he would hear. "And I think you're my dad"

_**Q&A:**_

_**When is this taking place**__? It is taking place after twilight. Bella Never Jumped so Edward Didnt go and try to get himself Killed, which means Bella never went to go get him so, She did move on with Jake (it'll make more sense later)_

_**Are the Cullen's going to be in this**__? As of right now I'm planning that they will be in this story. But, its yet to be determined how much they will be in it._

_**Is this a BellaxJacob story**__? Not really, though it is based off of them._

_**Why should I Review? **__Because I really want your opinions on this story & if you see any errors I would like to know. What you think is important to me( good or bad). Also because it makes a writer happy to know that people like his or her woke, it makes them feel good about it, & Continue writing Enthusiastically _

**What do you think? Review please, because Reviews are like candy and they make me happy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer's owns all the characters of Twilight, New moon, & Eclipse I just wanted to borrow them. (Don't we all)**

It was weird standing here in the middle of the living rooming belonging to the man who very well might be my father. Looking around I noticed pictures of a boy, grown into a teenage a boy with happy parents smiling in all the pictures. He looked just like his dad, there was no doubt this boy was his son. If you couldn't tell by looks alone, they had the same identical goofy smile.

Clearing his throat, he brought my attention back to him. "I hope I'm not being rude by asking you this but, are you Bella swan's daughter?"I glanced nervously at him. Without a rational reason I blurt out the reason why I was here; well a small part of why. "Yes. And I think you're my dad." I could feel my heartbeat move fast with…fear…excitement…anger…confusion. I wasn't really aware of what emotion was more dominant but I knew that all of them were there, waiting for his reply.

"Oh. Well. I mean. Wow." He was clearly in shock. I couldn't blame here. Here I was Almost Seventeen Years later telling him I think he was my dad. It was a stupid, stupid, stupid idea. I have no idea why I thought he could help me. _Help us_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't think I guess. I'm sorry. I should go" My palms were sweaty and I could feel the lump in my throat building. My eyes started to sting, all I could hope for, was to make it out of here without letting him see me cry. I reached for the door, kicking myself out.

"NO! Don't go." I looked back; my hand frozen on the door knob, to see he had a soft smile on his face, but the shock was still in his eyes. "You just took me by surprise that's all. Here sit down; do you want anything to drink?" I walked backwards towards the kitchen. "Can I have water please?" my voice came out raspy, almost forced sounding." "Sure, sure"

I made myself comfortable, as comfortable as one could be in this situation on a blue country looking couch. I couldn't help fidgeting with my hands. Jacob came in not long after with a tall glass of ice water. He sat it down in front of me and took a seat across from me in matching chair.

I looked up and found him gazing at me intensely. It made me nervous, so I looked down grabbing the glass of water, taking small sips to keep me busy. I wasn't sure if I should talk first, or wait for him? Were there rules to this sort of thing, and if so why on earth don't I have a copy of it.

"Why do you think I'm your dad?" The question startled me, making me spit out the water that was in my mouth. "CRAP! I'm sorry" it wasn't a lot, it was hardly any, and what spilt got on me more than anything else. I wasn't ready for that question it, even if I was the one who came here in the first place.

"Its fine, don't worry about it, do you need a new shirt or anything" I looked up to see a friendly smile on his face. Taking a deep breath; "No it wasn't a lot" I glanced around the room, noticing the picture once again wondering where his wife and kid were. I should probably get this over with before they came back. A small pang of pain filled my heart.

"I found a picture of you in our attic when I was cleaning. I don't think my mom even knew she had it, I cause I never put it back and she never asked." I looked up and found him looking confusing. "Di-did she tell you I was your dad?" his voice was calm but shaky. "No. She never told me who my dad was. But the timing would have been when she was with you; well that's what my grandma says anyways."

"You never asked your mom?" he asked curiously. "Once, she told me the past was better if it just stayed that." I could feel my voice breaking with emotion. Was this guy really my dad? I didn't look anything like him, but I did take after my mom is it normal for a child to only resemble one parent?

"I just figured that he was a jerk who left her pregnant and alone, so I didn't really want to know him anyways, not until now anyways." I glanced up noticing his eyes were on me, but they were sad, pained almost.

"I don't even know your name" he stated in a hushed toned. Did I introduce myself? I couldn't remember, but I guess I didn't. "I'm Rayne Elizabeth Swan." I felt like a dork saying my whole name, but he wanted to know my name right?

He smiled "It's a pretty name." I smiled back feeling oddly out of place. "Thanks, is this your wife and son?" I asked picking up the one of many picture frames next to the couch. "Yeah that's my boy Henry he's about your age" he got up and walked towards me, taking the picture from my hands smiling down at it. "He was thirteen in this picture" you could hear the love in his voice, I couldn't help but smile.

Clearing his throat his looked over at me "Does your mom know you're here?" I looked down knowing this part was coming. "No" sighing he put down the picture, started headed towards the cordless phone handing from the wall. "You should call her I'm sure she's worried about you."

"I can't" the words barley made it out of my mouth. How can I tell him this? "I'm sure she'll understand Rayne. I know as a parent I'd worry if I didn't know where my son was." I looked up at him, wondering if the hurt was evident in my eyes.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong." His voice was full of regret, I just lightly smiled. "I know what you mean" and I really did, he hadn't known about me, so why would he care or worry. Lost in thought, I took me a minute to realize he handed me the phone. "Gone on call her" he gave me a smile of encouragement.

I shook my head no "it's just… It's not that I don't want to call mom. The thing is. I don't know where she is. That's why I'm here. I was hoping that you could help me find her" I seen his face, go hard "What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"I found a note she left me, saying that her past caught up to her and she needed to keep me safe by staying as far away from me as possible. That's the reason I came, I figured you were from her past maybe you knew what she meant or where she would go or what was so bad to make her leave me" I couldn't help but cry into my hand.

The tears pouring from my eyes like rain. My mom had left me, no matter the reasons behind it; the pain was still there. Before I knew what was happening Jacob held me, letting me cry on his shoulder. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had a father. I just wish I knew how long it would last.

(Review Please, because Reviews are like candy, & I love them plus it's nice to review & y'all are nice)


End file.
